Project Ultimate
Dedication This is dedicated to my bestest friend in real life that created an UltimateWing, and in her honor, I've created a project out of the wonderful tribe she created. I miss you a lot, and if you ever see this, I hope it makes ya happy :) ~Ani Welcome! Greetings, and welcome to project Ultimate! Located on a island in the middle of Phyrria and Pantala, full of hard working scientists and trainers, now focusing on Project Ultimate; our goal to create a hybrid of all tribes, the UltimateWing. ~Caddisfly, Head Director Introduction As I already stated, our goal at Project Ultimate is to create an UltimateWing, an enhanced hybrid of all the tribes. Enhanced, meaining more powerful abilities than normal. More phyical power, also. This is theoretically done by first, creating hybrids of all tribes, and mating male to female. Then, a quadbrid is born, and then, have the quadbrids mate, and so on, until a dragonet is born, containing all of the tribes. But, depending oin the gender of the newborns, scientists might breed the newborn's parents again and again until the gender we need is born. Yes, this might create lots lof dragons, but every dragon will help with the project. Dragons who are born that are not needed to create an UltimateWing grow up to become a scientists/trainer for our team. Because naturally, it would be a long-term process, our scientists have created a "speed growth" formula that makes a newborn become a 5 year old in a day, and a adult ready to breed in 2 days. So, our trainers put a teaspoon of the formula in a baby dragonet's food once they have their first meal. So, after two days, the newborn is now an adult, ready to breed. Trainers stop giving the formula to the dragons after they have given it to them after they were born. I know this might be mind-boggiling, but, I'm passionate about it. ~Caddisfly, Head Director Subjects These are the subjects we currently have so far. *subjects can have more than 1 mate Enhancement Enhancement is a term we use for a pill that me and the other scientists created. Trainers put the pill in a certain dragon's food, once every month to keep the enhancement going, and if they don't, the enhancement stops working. What this pill does is gives the dragon who ate it stronger, and more powers from their tribes that they consist of. Sometimes enhancement is dangerous to some dragons, espeicallly ones who contain several tribes. For everyone's safety and health, we may decide not to give the pill to certain dragons for various reasons: *They consist of many tribes, and we must experiment with them first. *They are not phisically healthy. *They are going through a mood swing *They are about to mate/have an egg *They are not approachable. The pill is small and oval shaped, and light pink in color. It might take a day or two for the enhancement to complete itself. In this period, the dragon may feel slight dizziness and confusion, but no serious harm. ~Plover, Head of Scientists Layout Cells The cells are very neat and clean, and have an area of 40 feet. They usually have one window in the back of the room. The cells' furniture consist of a bed with a blanket and pillow, food and water bowls, and a bench mounted to the wall. Lab The lab is a large room, with an area of 144 feet. White iron cabinets line the back wall, containing everything the scientists might need. Then, metal counters go horizontially across the room, where the scientists work. Dorms The dorms is where the staff sleep and eat. The staff chooses roomates, so, 2 dragons per room. The furniture and decorations is varied, because the employees can decorate however they want. Category:Content (Animal56) Category:Groups Category:Alternate Universes